CrowxLeaf- Jayfeather's Perspective
Well, I know there are plenty out there, but I just love this couple! So, I made up a little story so that Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Leafpool can live happily ever after. Chapter One- Can I Tell You Something? "Leafpool?" Leafpool jumped, knocking over a pile of oak leaves. "What, Jayfeather?" the she-cat asked. Jayfeather cocked his head. She sounded as if he had interrupted a dream. "We're running low on Goldenrod. Firestar wants us to get some. He says there's a bit on the WindClan border," Jayfeather reported, trying to see what his mentor was thinking. "Oh . . . um . . . okay, let's go," Leafpool stammered, padding out of the den. Jayfeather followed her, confused about his mentor's behavior. The two walked in silence, and when they reached the bush near the border, a voice hissed, "What are you ''doing here?" Leafpool seemed to flinch and jump at the same time. Jayfeather could guess why. The cat was Crowfeather. "We're collecting Goldenrod," Jayfeather snapped. "I was talking to Leafpool," Crowfeather retorted, lashing his tail. "Me?" Leafpool squeaked. "Yes, you," Crowfeather meowed in a gentler, more amused tone. His voice, however, was hard and cold as ever. "Well, um . . . Jayfeather's right, we're collecting-" Leafpool began, but Crowfeather cut her off. "I have a message for you from-" he started, but this time Leafpool silenced him with a flick of her tail. "Jayfeather, I saw some poppy flowers back a ways, could you grab some seeds and head back to camp? I'll meet you there," she said in a rushed tone. Jayfeather lashed his tail in frustration, but assented, and padded away. With his mouth full of flowers Jayfeather ws on his way back to camp when he suddenly stopped. He glanced around, dropped the flowers, and sprinted back toward the border. With a jolt, he realized he could see, and that a silver she-cat was running beside him. He skidded to a halt when he could hear Leafpool and Crowfeather. "And that's why I took Nightcloud as a mate. Not because I loved her- who could? But to prove my loyalty." the gray tom finished. "Breezepelt's not your only son," Leafpool whispered. Jayfeather heard him take a step toward Leafpool. "Repeat that," he whispered urgently. '''Ha ha! I leave you hanging! Don't worry, I'll finish it soon.' See? Only five minutes! Leafpool shook. "Y-y-y-you have two sons, a-and a daughter. I . . . I am their mother," she murmured leaning into him. Crowfeather let he for a moment, frozen in shock. Then his eyes blazed in anger and he backed away, leaving Leafpool standing alone, shaking. Jayfeather didn't notice her agony at first. It couldn't be true! How could his . . . his mother be Leafpool? Squirrelflight was his mother! But then again, why would Leafpool tell Crowfeather that? And Leafpool was present at his birth. The way she looked at him, with such affection . . . He was snapped out of his reverie when Leafpool's pitiful wail broke through. "Crowfeather . . ." "Don't talk to me, Leafpool. Ever again. You lied to me, and every cat in the forest. You didn't even trust me to keep the secret!" he hissed. "I tried to tell you, Crowfeather, so many time . . ." Leafpool mewled in sorrow. She collapsed to the ground, "I'm sorry." "Forget it, Leafpool. I cannot believe I wasted so much for you," Crowfeather spat, and turned away. "Wait!" Leafpool turned around in shock. "Jayfeather!" she gasped. "What?" Crowfeather snapped. "I heard everything. And do you think I'm angry, Crowfeather? Never. Look at Leafpool. I'll bet she still loves you, even though you're putting her through so much pain. I'll bet she will forgive you if you apologize. You know what? You're not worth it!" Jayfeather yowled. "Jayfeather . . . my son . . ." Leafpool murmured. Crowfeather stood there, his eyes fixed on his lost love. Slowly, he took a step towards her. Will finish later. Leafpool shook slightly, the cold breeze that came with leaf-bare rippling through the trees. "Leafpool!" Jayfeather scented the air, and Crowfeather backed away, his eyes locked on Leafpool. "It's Whitewing and Sorreltail," Leafpool whispered, "You should go." Crowfeather nodded and sprinted over the border, disappearing. Suddenly, the trees rustled and he heard pawsteps approaching. "Leafpool? Firestar sent us to find you- you were taking so long, he got worried," Whitewing explained. "Sorry, Whitewing, the Goldenrod was hard to find," Leafpool replied quickly, glancing at Jayfeather. "And we ran into a WindClan patrol- a very curious one," he added. Leafpool gave him a relieved look. "That explains the awful stench," Sorreltail meowed, wrinkling her nose, "Let's get back to camp." Jayfeather glanced at Leafpool. She gazed at him curiously, and he realized that he could actually see her! A sweet scent brushed over him, and he saw Feathertail gazing at Leafpool softly. His sight left him again, and he blinked. "Come on," Leafpool murmured,"Let' get back to camp." Chapter Two- Oh, great, now Hollyleaf's gone and Leafpool's depressed or something "Where's Dovepaw?" Lionblaze asked. Cinderheart padded up. "She and Ivypaw are training with Brackenfur and Graystripe," she reported. Jayfeather nodded. He hear ferns rustle, and smelled Leafpool's scent wreath over him. Ever since Hollyleaf had revealed the secret, she had had to retire from her post, and that didn't suit her well. She, to his surprise, was carrying a small mouse, and as she set it down on the fresh-kill pile, Jayfeather sensed her extreme sense of defeat. Category:Fan Fictions